Words Could Never Say
by p.m.e. black
Summary: Hermione has a secret Valentine's day admirer. Could it be love, a trick or a trap? Just a short Valentine's day gift for Dramione shippers. One shot/ short story Sorry, didn't really edit so could have quite a few errors. Would love some reviews. Please don't flame. I respect any and everybody's ships. Dramione


A mane of chocolate bounced toward the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was excited to have found a few more books tucked away in the restricted section that she hadn't found. It was as if they had been just waiting for her. She smiled to herself knowing that she had the whole weekend to herself to explore each and every text. She recited the familiar password and waited for the door to swing open as she managed to balance her tower of books. Thankfully no one was around. Most students were out enjoying the crisp February air or trying to figure out what special gifts they were going to buy in Hogsmeade for their sweethearts over the weekend. Hermione didn't have time for silly little things like that. She had studying to do.

The war was over and she had decided that she was going to return to Hogwarts for her last year. Ron and Harry wanted to go on with their lives and go on adventures. Hermione had had her fill on adventure and wanted to remember the reason she was so excited to go to Hogwarts in the first place, education. After she had made the decision to continue on at Hogwarts, she and Ron had drifted apart. She was always going to be his friend but their romance had seemed to fizzle out. Maybe it was just not the right time especially with everything so raw from the year before. Perhaps there was another chance for them. Maybe.

Hermione made her way to her bedroom and carefully put her pile of books on the bed. She scanned each and every title, not sure which to start with. The took a deep breath exhilarated with the prospect of finding new and wonderful spells along with the possibility of some tidbits of history. She paused when something felt like it was tugging at her left. Maybe it was intuition or always expecting the unexpected but a small package sat on her nightstand. Hermione turned her amber eyes and could see the exquisite wrapping beckoning her. She slowly and cautiously walked toward it, wondering if maybe it was something from Ron or Harry. The bright pink and glitter wrapping was hard to resist.

"To Hermione, Happy Valentine's." The tag read in a scrawling cursive that even Hermione wished she could create. She didn't see who the package was from and the handwriting wasn't familiar. Maybe Ron had paid someone to create the tag. Merlin knew his handwriting was nothing more than chicken scratch. Perhaps Harry but even his script was sloppy and unrefined. Hermione placed her fingers on the package hoping that it wasn't cursed. Nothing, no shock, no other magical properties, just a regular package. She pulled open the pink paper making sure not to rip or tare it. Inside was a book. It was a collection of classic love poems including the muggle writer William Black and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Hermione was in awe. It was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received. There was no way that it could have been from Ron, he had no inclination to read anything from muggle writers. Hermione sat down in the chair next to her bed enraptured in the small gift in her hands. She opened to the first page only to see the same beautiful cursive.

"Hermione,

Each and every poem could never express the exact words I feel for you."

Again there was no signature. Hermione continued to thumb through the pages noticing little marks here and there in red ink in the same cursive. A word may be underlined a few times or a few other quotes were placed in the margins. Either way it brought tears to her eyes that not only had this person given her something so special as a book of muggle poetry but had taken the time to go through every page and outline the exact reasons they felt certain words pertained to her. She could feel her head become slightly light with the idea of someone caring about her that much. She held the precious book to her chest and smiled to herself. She almost felt giddy. All the thoughts of love and valentine's being silly went right out the window. Hermione tenderly placed the book of poetry under her pillow along with the glitter filled paper and tag. She was going to save every part of it. But who had sent it to her? She had to know. She decided that she would let it rest for that day but tomorrow was another story.

The next day Hermione woke up to hear the most blissful music coming from right outside her door. She slid out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe only to hear a knock. It was Ginny.

"Hermione, there is something in the common room for you." Hermione watched the younger girl as she turned on her heel. She followed Ginny only to see a large group of female Gryffindors surrounding a large object in the middle of the room.

"Make way, Make way." Ginny pushed through, her red hair flashing through the group of onlookers.

"Who is it from Hermione?" A young Gryffindor that Hermione couldn't place her name asked, her eyes large and round.

"I…" Hermione stopped when she saw a magnificent golden harp magically playing in the middle of their common room. A large tag in the same familiar script bared her name along with the same "Happy Valentine's." The song seemed recognizable but she wasn't sure where from. It dawned on her it was a muggle song specifically the Beatles. It was "Something" by the Beatles. Hermione loved that song. Her mother had had the album and used to play it constantly. Hermione was speechless. Whoever had done this for her had somehow looked into her soul.

"I don't know who it is from. There is no name on here." She mumbled, still looking at the golden harp in awe.

"Well, whoever did it must really like you." Some other girl mentioned.

"I wish I had a secret admirer that did stuff like that for me." Another grumbled, obviously jealous.

"Do you think Ron…" Ginny began to say as she peered over at Hermione.

"No, I think not." Ginny answered her own question. Hermione waited for everyone to clear the room and placed her hand on the magical harp. She ran her fingers over the detailed carvings noticing that there were what appeared to be small cherubs embellishing the harp. Hermione smiled and continued to listen to the harp play.

In three days it was going to be Valentine's day. Hermione had already received two amazing gifts from her secret admirer and was wondering if they were ever going to reveal themselves. She was determined to stay up that whole night to find out who it was. She was not going to leave that common room for anything.

That night, Hermione settled herself down in front of the fireplace and perused her new poetry book. Maybe she would recognize the handwriting if she analyzed it a little longer. Swirls of the calligraphy were fine and precise. There were no jagged lines, no hasty marks, just fluid inky lines that swooped and twirled together masterfully. She had spent quite a few hours examining the beautiful piece of literature thinking that she had possibly found a hint or a clue in a specific quotation or marking but somehow would always come up inconclusive. It was always like her to over analyze things to the point of exhaustion and that was exactly what she did. She had read the little book so many times that she had fallen asleep curled up next to the fire like a cat, book in hand as the harp continued to play softly.

Hermione woke with a start when she felt something cold against her neck. She opened her eyes looking all around trying to see if someone was still in the room. No luck. Something jingled slightly around her neck and she instinctively placed her hand at her throat. It was a necklace. She hadn't worn a necklace at all before she came down to the common room. She unclasped the metal from her neck and pulled away to stare at it. It was a strikingly flawless oval sapphire encased in a silvery precious metal with diamonds that curved up the length of the chain. Hermione's jaw dropped open. This was amazing. She had never seen something so breathtaking before. There was another tag attached near the clasp.

"Hermione,

This sapphire could never be as brilliant as you. Happy Valentines."

Hermione could feel a blush cross her face. She knew it was a play on words and she loved her secret admirer even more for it. How did they know that it was her birthstone? She placed the precious gem back at her throat and gently touched it with her fingers. She wondered how her admirer had managed to not only sneak into the common room but place the necklace around her neck without waking her. She wished she had managed to keep herself awake long enough to see them even if had been only for a split second. She was definitely convinced that these gifts were not from Ron or Harry. She got herself up and went to her room. She walked passed her bed to her nightstand and pulled out a small compact from the drawer to inspect her reflection. The bauble was superb. The craftsmanship was unlike any she had seen. If she didn't feel special before, she certainly did now. She carefully unclasped her new trinket and gently removed the tag so as to keep it along with the other. She replaced the necklace deciding that she was never going to remove it for it was too cherished to her now.

The next day she awoke excitedly. What new surprise could be awaiting her? She paused when she could feel her heart racing. She had become one of them. One of those bubble headed girls that pined for gifts and prizes from the one who could possibly just be a fleeting fling. What was she thinking? She was Hermione Granger, one of the trio who were the wizarding worlds saviors. Here she was thinking about a secret admirer, was she crazy. She had gone through a whole list of people it could have been. Could it have been Seamus? No, he couldn't possibly. Maybe Dean? Not likely. She felt in her heart it couldn't have been Harry or Ron. What about someone outside of her house? She could even contemplate it any longer. There were more important things to think about like her studies. Hermione calmed her ever beating heart and tucked the necklace into her shirt.

"Don't be one of those girls! Don't be one of those girls!" She mumbled to herself as she left her room to go to her first class of the day.

"Don't be one of what kind of girl?" Ginny asked as Hermione practically ran into the red head.

"Oh…um…nothing. Not important." Hermione mumbled, feeling the blush cross her slightly tanned face.

"It's okay. I'll keep your secret." Ginny smiled and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Face it Hermione, you are that kind of girl well…because you are a girl. Who wouldn't want a little romance?" Ginny grinned and patted her friend reassuringly. Hermione smiled back and Ginny. Ginny had always had that ability to read people without them having to say anything. She was wise beyond her years. It could have also been her being brought up in a house full of boys but Molly's wisdom had definitely rubbed off.

"Nice necklace by the way." Ginny added as she pointed. The sapphire must have come out from under the collar of Hermione's white shirt.

"Um…thanks."

"I assume it is from him." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione's blush was even deeper now.

"It's beautiful." Ginny added as she placed her robes over her shoulders. Hermione did the same and grabbed her school books from off a nearby shelf.

"See you at dinner?"

"Of course." Hermione was glancing around now. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, no magical harp, no bright pink package, nothing. Was it over? Was the attention that she told herself she didn't want done? She shrugged her shoulders and headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sat down during dinner in the great dining hall along with the other countless Hogwart's students. She felt slightly deflated. Nothing special had happened all day. Valentine's day was the next day and she hadn't received anything, not a gift or note, nothing telling of her secret admirer. Maybe he no longer was interested. Maybe it was a mistake.

"You seem out of sorts Hermione." It was Luna's lilting voice that drug Hermione out of her haze.

"Oh…I'm fine Luna."

"Sapphire, how lovely. Did you know that sapphires are stones of wisdom. That is why Ravena Ravenclaw had it placed in her lost diadem. How befitting for you." Luna smiled.

"Maybe you should have it Luna, you are the wisest of us all." Hermione grinned.

"Oh…not wise Hermione I'm just more likely to look at things that others care not to." Luna answered and continued on in eating her dinner. Hermione was amazed by the blonde. If anyone Hermione wished she could be more like, Luna would be it. She was sweet and sensitive but also very brave and smart. People didn't give her enough credit.

"You know, if I had been given such a beautiful heirloom, I would look at whoever gave it to me with different eyes." Luna added as she finished the bite in her mouth.

"Heirloom?" Hermione mumbled. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course the necklace must have been and heirloom. It was too beautiful and perfect to be brand new.

"Oh yes. That looks like something old Griphook would have envied." Luna continued on dreamily. Hermione's head began to spin. She felt like Luna was leaving breadcrumbs but Hermione was too stupid to follow the path.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that Luna walked out of the great hall, Quibbler in hand and blonde hair swinging.

"Heirloom? Griphook? This must be goblin made." Hermione quickly unclasped the necklace and looked at its brilliant blue gemstone again.

Hermione left the dining hall and decided to go for a walk in the courtyard. It was chilly and it felt good on her skin. She felt like she needed to ponder this secret admirer mystery in different surroundings. Was Luna on to something that Hermione couldn't quite grasp? Who did she know that had goblin made items? She couldn't think of anyone. Anything goblin made was very rare and if bought, very expensive. Who could possibly be in possession of such a rare and expensive item?

As Hermione continued on in the courtyard, she could sense the nearby flutter of soundless wings coming from one of the owls kept at Hogwarts. The large bird swooped by dropping a neatly addressed envelope into Hermione's outstretched hands. Again in the familiar scrawling cursive was her name. Hermione looked around her cautiously to see if anyone was nearby. She gently pried the envelope open and pulled out a very neatly folded piece of parchment. Hermione scanned the paper, her amber eyes drinking in each and every word.

"Dear Hermione,

This is my last written communication with you. I feel that Valentine's day should be spent with the one that you yearn to be with. Words could never say how I truly feel so I ask for you to meet me. Then and only then will I reveal myself. I know that you may be shocked but it is worth the risk for me. I hope that you have enjoyed the gifts that I have left for you.  
Please meet me by the wimping willow at midnight. I will reveal myself then. If you should have me then make yourself known. If not then I know that this love is unrequited and I will leave you be.

-Your Secret Admirer."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand up. Could this be a trick? Why would she be shocked by who it was? Maybe it was Ron. She couldn't know and any inclination or hunches had definitely been blown away at that point. She carelessly toyed with the sapphire around her neck, nervous as to what the next twenty four hours could bring to her.

She hurriedly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, clutching the precious parchment in her hands.

"What's that?" It was Ginny. Hermione hadn't expected her but why shouldn't she, she after all was a Gryffindor.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione was flush from running and from exhilaration. Ginny's eyes became large and round as she read Hermione's expression.

"Is that from him?"

"Yes." Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"What does it say?" Ginny was obviously incredibly curious. She quickly got up from her seat, piles of parchment and books falling to the floor in her wake.

"He wants to meet." Hermione gasped. Saying it out loud made it real. She was going to finally meet her mystery man.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Ginny's expression now was full of caution.

"I…I don't know." Hermione didn't want to think that everything that was going on, the note, the gifts, could just be a cruel set up.

"Are you going to go?" Ginny's look was now of concern.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione was now questioning everything. After all, she was one of the trio that had thwarted and ultimately destroyed Voldemort. It could be one of his sympathizers looking at revenge.

"You need to be careful Hermione." Ginny warned as she reached her hand toward the parchment clutched in Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at her friend. She decided she wasn't going to give it up.

"I cannot live the rest of my life in fear." Hermione replied as she looked at the red head.

"I understand." With that Ginny retracted her hand and smiled.

"I hope it I the man of your dreams." Ginny added and went back to her disregarded papers.

"Thank you."

Hermione ran to her room and yanked open her trunk. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and she needed to find the most perfect thing to meet her secret admirer. She was going to take heed to Ginny's words and come prepared in case it in fact was a trap. She chose her outfit and hung t up so as to let any collected wrinkles fall away.

The next day was a blur of pink and red. It seemed like everyone had a sweetheart. Little pink and red bubble hearts filled the great hall. Normally that would sicken Hermione to the core but today it seemed festive and fun. Little magical cupids with their tiny gold bows floated around shooting their arrows at random teenagers as they giggled and flew away. Hermione watched as one feisty little cupid was stalking Luna like prey but every time it shot one of its small arrows, she would miss it behind a corner or she would shift and it would land in her pumpkin juice.

"I think that little guy is targeting you." Hermione whispered as she sat across from the blonde.

"He will just have to wait until next year possibly." Luna grinned as she pulled the sodden arrow out of her cup and threw it over her shoulder.

"What will you be wearing tonight?" Luna added as she opened her quibbler.

"I was planning on wearing this red, hey wait…what?" Hermione caught herself.

"I suspect that your suitor would want to meet you tonight. It is after all Valentine's day." Luna responded, not even looking over the pages in front of her.

"Did you read my letter?" Hermione questioned as she pulled the quibbler down to look at Luna.

"You received a letter?" Luna obviously had no idea of what Hermione was blathering on about.

"Um…never mind." Hermione grumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"I think you should wear blue. It's such a lovely color."

"But everyone wears pink or red for Valentine's…" Hermione began her protest.

"Last time I checked, you're not everyone Hermione Granger." Luna smirked as suddenly she lifted her quibbler fast enough to block another oncoming onslaught of arrows from the same incredibly frustrated cherub.

Hermione laughed at the ridiculousness of it all but Luna did have a point. She wasn't everyone else.

She quickly made her way back to her room after dinner and replaced the red dress she had hanging up for another she had stashed away in a nearby cupboard. It was a brilliant blue matching the magnificent sapphire at her neck. It really was the better choice. She was glad that she had taken Luna's advice. She reached for the well-loved parchment sitting on her bed and re-read it again. Her excitement was building again as she continued to count the minutes until she was to meet her admirer. How was she going to know it was him? Was it a trick, someone who was just playing with her to make he look like a fool? Or was it a trap? She couldn't be sure but she had her wand at the ready just in case.

The clock had finally reached 11:45 and Hermione decided that it was best for her to make her way to the meeting spot. She made it passed the same familiar hallways that she had spent her childhood exploring and marveling at. She ran her hands along the worn stones of the walls as she fidgeted with the hem of her knee length sapphire dress s she tightened her large black cloak around her neck. Her dresses slightly plunging neckline bared her pristine collarbone and neck. She had placed her chocolate hair high on top her head loosely with wild tendrils curling around her cheeks. She felt beautiful and slightly regal as she walked outside. The womping willow was within sight but would take a few minutes to get to.

Hermione took her time making it through the grounds. She could feel the cold February air ruffle the skirt of her dress, sending a frosty chill through her body. She gathered the cloak tighter as a slight breeze stirred the leaves at her feet. She made the choice to hide behind a nearby tree to see who the mystery man was. She waited patiently as the minutes seemed to crawl by. Without warning the cracking sound of someone apparating startled her from her frozen stance. A dark cloaked figure stood in the very spot she had only stood a few minutes prior. A large black hood covered their head hiding their identity. Hermione squint her eyes hard trying to make out any visible features that could have been illuminated by the full moon. The figure continued to stand there unmoving. Hermione was becoming unnerved by his lack of identity. She waited a few seconds more when suddenly his hood dropped.

A shock of white blonde hair startled her. The moonlight only seemed to make his mane glow. Hermione knew immediately who it was and instinctively pulled out her want.

"INCARCEROUS!" Hermione screamed as she fired and struck Draco Malfoy directly in the chest causing snake like ropes to wind around his body. He immediately fell to the ground, the winding chords encircling from neck to ankle. Hermione could feel her chest tighten and her heart race as she approached the fallen Slytherin. Draco had been absent from Hogwarts ever since the end of the battle with Voldemort. No one had heard much from the Malfoys. Hermione could feel her body become tense. Of course it had been a trap. Why else would he be there. Hermione approached him silently as she held fast onto her wand, pointing it directly at his face. Astonishingly, he wasn't struggling.

"Who else is here?" Hermione seethed, her teeth clenched as she tightened her grip on her trusted wand.

"It's only me." Draco said in a slightly whispered voice, his silver gray eyes looking doleful. Hermione was confused by his expression.

"What did you do with him?" Hermione slightly bent at the waist as she peered at Draco's jaggedly high cheekbones.

"I'm him." He sounded as if he was going to cry. Hermione took a step back, almost falling over herself. She slackened her grip as she looked down at him.

"You…you can't be serious." Hermione could feel the scars on her arm slightly tingle with the sight of him.

"Please, undo the ropes." Draco pleaded struggling with breath. Hermione contemplated tightening his restraints until his breath ceased. Her conscious broke through.

"Granger, you are better than that." Draco had apparently read what Hermione was planning on doing. She stared at him hard. It would only take her will to end his life but instead she loosened the ropes.

"It couldn't possibly…" She began to mumble as the young Slytherin pulled himself up to stand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" He began to say as he attempted to take a step near her.

"Don't you move! You hear me! Who else is here?" Hermione pointed the lethal wand at him again.

"Like I said, it's just me." Draco put his hands up defensively.

"See, no wand, nothing." He added he showed his hands were empty, the dark mark slightly revealed as his black suit jacket sleeve rode up. Hermione's scars tingled hotter at the sight of it.

"Search me if you don't believe me." He pulled the cloak off carefully, allowing the wool to fall to the ground. Hermione kept her hand stiff once again on her weapon and slightly patted him down not feeling anything but taught muscle under his suit jacket.

"Lift your pant legs." Hermione instructed. Draco did what was asked only to reveal his pallid toned legs be fitted with black socks and black leather shoes.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked. Hermione was surprised that there was a lack of arrogance in his tone.

"I suppose." She mumbled.

"I don't understand." Hermione began to chew her lower lip as she watched him stand there awkwardly.

"You sent me all those gifts?"

"Yes." He muttered as he looked at the ground.

"That was your handwriting?"

"Yes." Draco answered. He looked like a little boy that was embarrassed he got caught stealing a cookie.

'Why?" Hermione tried to stand straighter but her spine wouldn't allow it.

"Because…Because I…" Draco began to stammer and stutter. Something unintelligible followed and Hermioned struggled to make it out.

"Come again?" She leaned a little in thinking her hearing must have been going.

"I like you." Draco repeated himself. It was now his turn to chew on his lip. His silver gray eyes continued to stare down at the ground as he started to shuffle his feet nervously.

"I…" Hermione was so perplexed. Out of everyone, Draco Malfoy was the last person on the earth she would ever think of but somehow it was slightly tantalizing.

"You hate me." Hermione finally came out with it.

"I don't hate you." Draco resolved to finally make eye contact. His silver eyes were large and sad. Watery tears appeared on the verge of falling over the edge of his lids.

"I never hated you." He added and put his hand to his forehead. Hermione lowered her wand.

"I thought…"

"I'm sorry Hermione." The words fell out of his mouth and felt like they fell at her feet. That was the first time he had ever called her Hermione. It had always been Granger or Mudblood.

"I don't understand." Maybe someone had used a confundus charm on her but at that moment, her whole world was going in a tailspin.

"I was horrible to you. My family was horrible to you. You are brilliant and I let my family's prejudice try and mask what I felt for you…what I feel for you still." Draco's eyes once again went to the ground.

"How long?" Hermione gently took a few steps toward him.

"Forever it seems." The blonde slightly looked up at her, a slight grin tugging at his generous lips.

"I don't ever expect you to forgive me. How could you? I'm a monster…"

"We all have made mistakes Draco…" Hermione moved closer to the tall man across from her. Somehow he no longer felt like the harsh, cruel little boy he had been. He had an air of pain and sadness.

"Who did this belong to?" Hermione asked as she pulled the sapphire away from her neck and unclasped it.

"It was my great great grandmother's. It has been in my family for a long time and I was supposed to give it to the witch I was meant to be betrothed to." He replied.

"Oh…shouldn't you keep it. I doubt your family would appreciate a mudblood wearing a family heirloom." Hermione allowed some cynicism to bare its ugly head as she handed the precious jewel over and dropped it into his outstretched hand.

"I don't plan on keeping my end of an arranged marriage. I think a brilliant witch such as yourself rightfully should own a piece of wizarding history such as this." Draco answered and reached for Hermione's hand. He gently caressed her fingers to open and tenderly closed them around the necklace, his hand still remaining on top of hers.

"Arranged marriage?" Hermione was slightly intrigued by this information and the feeling of delicious warmth emanating from his pale hand. For whatever reason, she didn't want him to let go.

"Yes, to some witch I have never met. Hermione, please keep it. Whatever you think of me, it is a gift you should keep." Draco slightly patted her hand and let it go. The absence of his skin felt cold and severe.

"How did you know about the other things?"

"The song and the poems?" Draco asked as he eyes searched her face. Hermione could feel a hot flush spread over her cheeks as he stared at her. Never before had she looked at him like that. He seemed human now. A fragile creature that needed love and understanding.

"To be honest…I asked your mother." Now Hermione was shocked. Her mother, how did he speak to her mother without her knowing?

"I promise I didn't do anything to her." He immediately could see the distraught look in her amber eyes.

"I actually sent an owl to your home and explained the whole situation. Your mother is an amazingly kind and understanding woman. Now I know where you get it from." Draco looked at Hermione again and nervously ran his hands through his white blonde hair.

"Why me?" Hermione decided she was going to be bold.

"Well, because you are beautiful, brilliant, kind and obviously unique." Draco grinned. Hermione could feel her heart slightly flutter.

"Only you would wear a blue dress on Valentine's day." He smiled again. Suddenly his expression changed into a look of seriousness. He slowly raised his hand and placed it softly on Hermione's cheek. Hermione's heart was about to pound out of her chest. His hand felt so smooth and warm against her skin. She stared into his eyes wondering what was going to happen next. A part of her yearned for something forbidden.

"You are amazing Hermione Granger. I wish I had just realized that before." Draco then dropped his hand and took a few steps away from her.

"Wait…where are you going?" Hermione wasn't sure what had just happened.

"I came here to reveal myself. I am not expecting anything in return. Happy Valentine's day Hermione." Draco said as he turned as if to apparate. Hermione lunged forward throwing her arms around him. Draco was slightly thrown off and fell under her weight. As the two tumbled to the ground, Hermione's cape billowed like a set of wings. She looked down at Draco as he lay beneath her. She could feel his heart thumping with the same ferocity as her own. Slowly she bent down placing her hand on his pale cheek. Draco smiled up at her as the two leaned in pressing their lips together. Hermione's head began to swoon. His lips felt as though they were always meant to be there. Draco pushed his fingers through the tendrils of her chocolate hair and pulled her mass of curls out from their restraint. Her chocolate locks cascaded over her slightly sun kissed shoulders as Draco pushed his fingers deeper into their mass. Hermione slightly moaned into his mouth as his lips pushed against hers with more force. She was enraptured and enthralled by the kiss. She never wanted it to end. Finally after what seemed an eternity, the two broke for air. Hermione looked down at Draco Malfoy, his pale fingers still intertwined in her chocolate waves.

"Happy Valentine's Day Draco."


End file.
